


Armor

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Suggestive Themes, but nothing explicit, they get wet ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui's a little annoyed about Silas constantly wearing his armor. He gets him out of it, somehow.</p><p>[M!Kamui/Corrin x Silas, for iavenjqasdf.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iavenjqasdf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/gifts).



> this was fun B)

“Why do you always wear that armor?” Kamui says, poking at Silas’s shoulder guard. “You’re almost never out of it, even on the days we don’t march.”

“It’s good to always be prepared for battle or for a spar,” his husband says. Silas is on weapons shop duty; there’s a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in the other as he jots down their inventory. “Besides,” he adds, almost absent-mindedly. “You’re always in your battle gear.”

“That’s different; it’s lightweight,” Kamui objects. He tugs at another bit of Silas’s black armor. “Doesn’t this get in the way? It’s a hassle for me to help you get out of, too.”

Silas’s cheeks flush. He tries to busy himself with checking his list, but it’s obvious that he’s not even reading what’s on it. “I-I’m used to it, Kamui. It’s not a big deal.”

Kamui purses his lips. “We’re not marching tomorrow. So don’t wear it.”

Silas sighs and gives Kamui an exasperated look. “Why are you always so stubborn?”

“You can’t say no, can you?” the prince says with a grin. “I don’t even have to pull the commander-knight card, do I?”

Silas mumbles out a “no” and rubs the back of his neck.

* * *

Kamui has never been an early riser, so the next morning, he awakes without Silas at his side. This is the usual on the days they don’t march, so Kamui doesn’t mind. He sits up and rubs at his eyes, yawning. He’s about to get up and pour out a cup of tea Jakob’s left for him when he remembers Silas’s promise.

He hops out of bed and opens up the closet where they keep their armor. Inside, he finds not only his own set, but Silas’s as well.

* * *

Kamui is grinning from ear to ear when he finds his husband. The knight sits in the smithy, taking a break after starting the fires. He wears black pants and a white button-up that’s already touched with soot. He wipes away at the sweat on his forehead and loosens a couples buttons below his collar.

Kamui coughs to make his presence known, and Silas jumps slightly. He frowns at his husband’s expression, but his cheeks are pink--he’s only embarrassed.

“It didn’t make sense to wear my armor in the smithy,” Silas defends, but Kamui only laughs as he sits beside him.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Or lie.”

Silas looks away. “It’s not a lie…”

Kamui laughs again and kisses his cheek. “I believe you, all right? I was just teasing.” He pauses. “But it  _ is _ nice to see you out of that stiff and stuffy armor for once.”

Silas turns back toward him and pokes at Kamui’s armor. “Lightweight, huh? Either way, you’re being quite the hypocrite right now.”

“Who says I didn’t know that?” Kamui grins again and puts his hand on Silas’s thigh, loving how flustered his husband is already becoming.

“Anyway,” Kamui continues before Silas can stutter out an answer. “How long are you working?”

“Selena is taking over before I have lunch.”

“Good.” Kamui gives Silas a quick kiss, then stands. “I’ll see you then.”

Silas gives him a knowing look. “You’ve got something planned, don’t you?”

Kamui just waves and leaves.

* * *

Kamui waits outside of the smithy around the middle of the day, a basket in hand. He waits for Silas to come out, and when he does, a smile comes to Kamui’s face. Silas’s hair is a bit disheveled from the work, with more soot than before smeared over his clothes and red-hot face. In some places, his shirt sticks to his body because of how sweaty he is.

“You look a bit tired,” Kamui says when Silas comes close, and he frowns, reaching up to touch Silas’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Silas takes Kamui’s hand. “I’m all right, just tired.” He looks toward the basket, which Kamui is also using to hold two wooden swords over the lid. “Picnic and a spar?”

“The spar can wait for another day,” Kamui says quickly. “If you’re tired, we can--”

Silas pecks his cheek. “I might wait on the spar, but let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

They hold hands and walk along. Silas talks about his morning, where a couple more soldiers than usual came to have their weapons modified, and Odin came  _ again _ to carve names into his tomes. 

Kamui stops them beside the fishing pond. Silas pauses and looks around for whoever should be on duty, but Kamui just shrugs with a faux innocence and lays out a blanket beneath a tree, tossing the wooden swords aside for the time being.

They sit, and Kamui unpacks their sandwiches and chilled tea. Silas picks up one of the sandwiches and inspects it. “...It  _ looks _ edible.”

“Hey! ...Jakob made sure they were fine, okay?”

Silas grins and digs into the food. When he’s swallowed, he smiles. “You actually did pretty decently this time.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Kamui rolls his eyes. 

They eat, mostly in companionable silence. Silas really  _ is _ starved, because he eats his way through more than half of what Kamui brought, and his guzzles his tea (though Kamui isn’t sure if that’s because Silas is thirsty, or if he’s trying to get rid of the bitter brew as fast as possible). 

“Ahhh!” Silas falls back onto the blanket, stretching his arms out. He takes in the warmth of the sun beating through the shady leaves. “This is nice.” He pauses and glances at Kamui. “...And it’s not that hot without my armor on,” he relents.

“I see you’re finally giving in.” Kamui leans back on one arm and takes in the sight of his husband, his eyes catching on Silas’s exposed collarbone. He reaches out and lightly touches Silas’s chest. “You’re looking quite handsome today; did you know that?”

Silas blushes and grabs Kamui’s wrist. “Anybody could walk along right now, you know.”

“All right, all right.” Silas lets go of him, but before Kamui pulls away, he trails his hand down Silas’s stomach.

Silas sighs through his nose, an exasperated sound, but he can’t help but smile. “I was thinking about taking a nap, you know,” he says pointedly.

“No reason why you can’t. I’m not stopping you.”

“Yeah, you kind of are.”

“How so?”

Silas just looks at him. “I think you know why.”

Kamui can’t stop the grin that spreads on his face. “I can’t help it, okay?”

“You’re enjoying me being out of my armor far too much, you know. Hypocrite.” Silas sits up and kisses Kamui’s lips for just a moment to make sure his words don’t carry any weight. “Do you want to spar?”

“I thought you were tired.”

Silas stands up and shakes his arms out. “Don’t even go there.” He reaches down to grab the wooden swords, giving Kamui a good view of his ass, and then hands his husband one of the fake weapons. “Wanna bet on who wins?”

Kamui raises an eyebrow, but takes the wooden sword and stands. “What are the stakes?”

“Loser has to do whatever the winner says.” Silas shugs, but he’s smirking. “Typical stakes.”

“Heh.” Kamui twirls his sword around a few times. “Are you sure you wanna take that bet?”

“Of course.”

Without warning, Kamui leaps forward, but Silas is expecting the move. He lifts up his sword and their weapons meet with a loud  _ clack _ , and he uses his greater strength to push Kamui back. The prince laughs, then goes on the offensive again. 

Their swords meet several more times, but Silas starts to gain some ground, his steady stance lasting longer than Kamui’s tactic of speed. But as much as Kamui is already starting to pant, Silas doesn’t have much opportunity to turn the tables. 

Kamui swings low toward Silas’s stomach, then diverts his swing upward. He expects Silas to duck--it’s not a move they haven’t practiced before--but Silas doesn’t move in time, and the stiff black whacks him hard in the shoulder.

“Argh!” he yells, clutching at the injury, and Kamui immediately lowers his sword.

“Silas?” He comes closer. “Are you all right?”

Silas hisses out a curse. “That’s what I get for being used to wearing armor…” He grimaces again, and Kamui reaches out toward him.

“Hey, why don’t we call this a--?”

Before Kamui can finish his sentence, Silas whacks him in the stomach; even with his armor on, Silas is strong enough to leave him winded. The knight presses forward, injury apparently forgotten, and drives Kamui backward.

“S-Silas!” Kamui protests, but now his husband has the upper hand, landing blows and making him back up farther and farther.

Kamui stops short, nearly falling backward; he glances behind him to see that he stands on the edge of the pond. He lifts his blade just in time to meet Silas’s, and then they’re in a deadlock.

Silas leans forward, his eyes narrowed and determined. “Up for a swim?”

Kamui glares back. “Don’t you dare.”

Silas only grins, then pushes harder. Kamui loses his balance and splashes into the pond.

The knight is laughing when Kamui scrambles to stand back up, his bare feet squishing into the muck. He spits out some water and pouts at his husband. “You know I can’t swim, Silas!”

“It’s barely up to your chest. And I would’ve saved you.” Silas leans down and extends his hand. “I guess that means I win, huh?”

“I guess,” Kamui mutters. Silas grins.

Kamui takes Silas’s hand, but instead of letting himself be helped up, he tugs down, and Silas falls face-first into the water. This time, it’s Kamui who’s laughing when Silas finally finds his way to his feet.

“Now I’m all soaked,” Silas groans. His hair is dripping into his eyes; he grimaces and pushes it back, making it stand up in awkward spikes. 

“Serves you right.” He pauses and looks at Silas’s front. “You’re shirt’s see-through now, you know.”

Silas glances down, seeing how his chest and the top of his abs are semi-visible. His cheeks go pink, and he ducks down up to his chin in the water.

Kamui laughs. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, Silas.”

“I’m never not wearing my armor again.”

“Come on.”

“I’m not!” Silas awkwardly hobbles toward the edge so as to not expose himself again, then pulls himself up and out of the water. “At least I won.”

“No, I think I did,” Kamui says lightly, following Silas’s lead.

Silas pauses as he wrings out the end of his shirt. “No… I was the one that pushed you into the pond.”

“You cheated.”

“Hey, that hit’s gonna leave a bruise.”

Kamui winces in sympathy. “Well… I guess it was my fault. You’re not used to sparring without your armor. I’ll let you have this win.”

“‘Let me’? ...Fine,” Silas says with a soft laugh. “I guess I can accept that.”

Kamui smiles, coming up in front of his husband. He wipes away some of the dripping water from Silas’s face, then kisses his lips. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”

“Kamui!”

“What?” he replies with that faux innocence again, patting Silas’s chest. He starts to clean up their picnic supplies. “Anyway, it’s probably a good idea to get a bath, too.”

Silas sighs and rolls his eyes, but starts to help, and they’re done within a minute or two. “Let me guess; you’ll reserve the space for us.”

“I might have already done it this morning.”

Silas slaps his still-wet hand over his face. Slowly, he slides it down and looks at Kamui through the gaps in his fingers. Kamui is grinning at him.

He smiles back.


End file.
